


K-Project Reader Inserts

by kickasskirschtein



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, light humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickasskirschtein/pseuds/kickasskirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagines, Scenarios, Drabbles ft. the cast of K-project, hope you enjoy<br/>Don't be shy to leave feedback!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ➳ cold hands. { yata misaki x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets bored and decides to have a little fun w/Yata

 

> It was funny how your hands always seemed to be cold, despite the fact that rest of your body was warm,  _despite_ the fact that you belonged to HOMRA. The clan that wielded fire. Your frigid fingers were somewhat of a nuisance to you, though you managed. The ray of sunlight sifted through the blinds as you lounged on the couch in Izumo's bar while you picked at your nails. Your ears perked up at the sound of someone entering the bar, an exasperated heave escaped his lips as he plopped onto the bar stool. Not even needing to glance up from your digits, you knew it was Yata.
> 
>   
>  "Tough day?" Izumo inquired, quirking an amused eyebrow at the auburn haired male. He grunted in response, shifting his weight on his palm as his senior slid him a glass of water. A devious idea made its way into your thoughts as you stood up from your spot and stood behind Yata. Your hands slowly making their way to his exposed neck. He stiffened at your icy touch and yelped, thrashing about in an attempt to remove your hands, but you only laughed stubbornly keeping them on his skin. Izumo chuckled as he left the room all while cleaning his precious glassware.   
>    
>  "[N-name], quit it!" He yelled, circling his hand firmly across your wrists and putting them to your sides. Your laughter died down as your cheeks tinted a pale carmine, his expression matching yours as his serious mien quickly transitioned to an anxious one. He quickly let go of your wrists only to turn around in his chair again as he grumbled incoherently to himself and downed the rest of his drink.  
>    
>  "Sorry." He muttered.  
>    
>  Your warm breath suddenly aerating down the supple flesh of his flushed neck. " _Don't be...Misaki._ "  
>    
>  As if he wasn't embarrassed enough. His face now vermillion, an uncharacteristic squeak escaped his lips as he grabbed his skateboard and made a run for the door, not before stumbling on his way out.  
>    
>  "Aw, [Name]. You scared the poor kid." Izumo playfully whined, peaking his head out from the doorway. A snort escaped the both of you before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Yata would never live this down.


	2. ➳ chocolate milk { kusanagi izumo x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader wants to wind down and what other way is there then with some alcohol, but when one drink becomes too many things get a little sloppy...

 

>    
>  It was late, yes. But you couldn't help yourself from wanting to get a drink. The day you had was too long and you needed some serious unwinding to do. The GPS on your phone had located the nearest bar:

> "Homra..." You mumbled to yourself, looking up at the sign. Shrugging your shoulders you pushed past the door and entered. It was homey, something you could definitely get used to. Looking around you noticed that it was empty. Maybe it was closed?
> 
> Regardless you sat at the bar stool and patiently waited for the bartender, or just another life form to confirm that it wasn't abandoned. The shuffling of feet and the loud  _clank!_  of a glass rang in your ears followed by a "shit" was abrupt enough to make your bones jump. 
> 
> "Hey, I'll be right with you. Just give me a sec." A masculine voice peeped up. A sigh of relief escaped your lips. Hallelujah, someone was actually here to serve you.
> 
> "Take your time." You replied, resting your head between the both of your palms as you eyed the rows of alcoholic drinks. It was  _intoxicating_.  You snorted aloud at your own pun.
> 
> "What's so funny?" The voice questioned, once again, making your system jolt. Your wide eyes suddenly meet his gaze and you couldn't help but stare. To put it simply, he was gorgeous. His blonde locks shone in the dim light, seemingly brown eyes twinkled behind a pair of violet shades and a smile that made the sun look dull. You couldn't help but feel a little flustered.
> 
> "U-uh, nothing. I just had a funny thought was all." You nervous laughed, averting your eyes. 
> 
> He cocked his head to the side, smile still eminent. "Huh. Well let's start by introducing ourselves. My name's Kusanagi Izumo." He held out his hand toward you and shy beam flourished on your lips, as you took his hand and shook it.
> 
> "[surname] [name]." You replied, before letting go. 
> 
> "[name]...that's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady--you mind if I call you that?" He asked, and you nodded somehow managing to keep your face from going aflame. "[name], what would you like tonight?"
> 
> Your head immediately rushing to inappropriate thoughts, and you shifted your gaze downward before coughing a bit to help settle the sinful thoughts down. He had to suppress a chuckle. 
> 
> "Chocolate milk!" You blurted, and then smack your mouth shut. Did you really just fucking say that?!! Oh my God, he was totally going to think you were some kind of lunatic and threaten to call the police or something. What made you even say that?!!
> 
> "Heh, lucky for you," He turned around and opened the mini fridge behind him and brought out a bottle that read, 'Adult Chocolate Milk'. "this is my very last one in stock at the moment. Though, it's not very popular."
> 
> Your mouth hung open as you stared at the large, beige bottle. Chocolate milk liquor was actually a thing?! You watched as he popped off the seal and poured the drink into a whiskey glass with a few ice cubes. Placing it onto a cork coaster he slid it your way and your picked it up, bringing it to your lips and gave it a small, experimental sip. Your taste buds overwhelmed with chocolaty goodness with a small punch to help you finally relax. You downed the whole glass before slamming it down with a triumphant smile.
> 
> "Another."  
>   
> 
>  

>   
>  \- - - 2 hours later - - -  
>   
> 
>  

>   
>  "O-oi, Ku-kusanagi! Giffmeeeanotherr!!" You slurred, cheek pressed to the bar as you raised your empty glass to him. He threw his head back and laughed, taking the glass from you and began to wash its contents out.
> 
> "I don't think so, Ms.[surname]. It certain seems like you had enough for tonight." He replied. A low whining sound emitted from your throat as you raised your head, chin now pressing to the glossy wood bar and pouted like a child.
> 
> "You're mean! I paid furrr allllladiiss 'nd this is howya repaymee?" You complained, sitting up to cross your arms.
> 
> This was too good for Izumo not to enjoy. "Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that [name], I'm only lookin' out for ya. That's what friends do, right?" He mused. Mumbling to yourself you didn't realize how close he was to your face until you heard him speak again, low and seductive. " _Right, Ms.[surname]_?"
> 
> You jumped out of your seat and landed on the floor with a large thud right on your ass. "Ow..." You whimpered."
> 
> Now Izumo really had to compose himself because seeing someone this drunk was absolutely hilarious, though he had to remind himself that you were a paying customer and a really attractive one at that, even if you were a very sloppy drunk.
> 
> "Hey, [name], are you alright? I didn't mean t'scare ya like that." He said, setting the glass down. The sound of soft snoring reached his ears as he made his way around the counter only to find you sound asleep on the hardwood floor. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, though the grin on his face was wider than he thought. Gently wrapping his arms around her sleeping form, he lifted her and placed her on the couch that already had a plush throw. He softly tucked her in as to not wake her up and brushed the hair out of her face, caressing the side of his cheek before letting his hand drop to his side.
> 
> "Sweet dreams, [name]."  
>   
> 
>  

>   
>  \- - - the next day - - -  
>   
> 
>  

>   
>  You awoke yawning and stretching your arms as the sun stung your sensitive eyes and pounded on your impending headache, you blinked a couple of times to readjust your vision. 
> 
> "G'mornin', [name]. It's nice to see that you've finally decided to join up with the rest of the waking world." He greeted, making you jump back in surprise. Quickly, you looked around at your surroundings. You were not in your apartment, rather in a bar with a very attractive man in front of you. He looked almost angelic with the rays of sunlight beating down on him like that making him look celestial. "Don't worry, you're not in any kind of danger. This is practically a safe haven, now eat up. I also left you a glass of water and Advil for your troubles."
> 
> You glanced down at the scrumptious breakfast this man had managed to whip up and suddenly memories of last night flooded into your thoughts and you sighed. Honestly, you were such a mess. Taking the pills and popping them in your mouth, you chugged down the water and then placed it on the table and began to scarf down your breakfast.
> 
> "Is it starting to come back to you now?" He asked. Though he wasn't laughing, you still felt embarrassed. You literally passed out in a bar, forcing him to take action and left you to spend the night like some freeloader. "Hey, don't feel bad. It happens to the best of us, don't be too hard on yourself, 'kay?"
> 
> You nodded still chewing with your mouthful, as you felt warmth spread to your cheeks. His hand ruffled your hair as he made his way to what you supposed was a back kitchen. "I'll get you some napkins." He called out.
> 
> Taking your thumb to the corner of your mouth, there had been some left over food on your mouth. How, embarrassing. Realization had hit you like a shit-ton of bricks. You didn't brush your teeth, or freshen up in any kind of way, and you were still in your clothes from last night! You couldn't even imagine how totally trashed you looked at this point. Your bag set on the ground beside you, you rummaged through it finding everything was in its rightful place as you stood up to make a break for it, except you couldn't see your phone in there. Feeling up your pockets, you realized that you probably set it down somewhere. You located it at the bar and quickly made your way to it and grabbed it, but not before you knocked into Izumo.
> 
> "Going somewhere?" He was so, so close to you. Closer than last night and you found yourself not wanting to leave the sudden warmth that was emanating from his body and it suddenly spread to your cheeks. His fingers brushed your skin and you leaned into his touch as he whispered, hovering over your lips.
> 
> _ "Don't leave, not yet." _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. ➳ black eye { mikoto suoh x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic actually has multiple character interactions but is revolved around re and mikoto, enjoy!

 

> The Homra homebase was currently vacant with the exception of Izumo behind the bar, Anna sitting at the bar as you were threading your fingers through her ivory strands while she sipped at her drink that Izumo had prepared for her not too long ago. Feet padded along the hardwood floor as they creaked with every step. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to stare up at the fiery red head clad in a black cotton shirt and plaid pajama pants. His sleepy form silently made his way to the bar stools and plopped on the one beside Anna's as he held a hand over his right eye. Izumo and you exchanged similar looks before approached the situation at hand.  
>    
>  "G'morning, stranger. Here's your breakfast~" Izumo greeted, sliding the mouthwatering plate of pancakes and coffee. Mikoto only grunted in acknowledgement as he struggled to cut his pancakes with merely his fork. You quirked an eyebrow at your King.  
>    
>  "What happened to your eye?" You finally asked, breaking the silence. His attempts at lancing his food came to a stop, though he didn't bother to look at you as he spoke.  
>    
>  "None of your business." He grumbled. You and Izumo rolled your eyes, knowing how stubborn Mikoto could be especially in times when he just wanted to take care of things himself. The door swung open and Yata came through, smile as bright as the sun with his skateboard in hand while waving around what looked like a new video game.  
>    
>  "Hey, Mikoto! I got the new Fallo-- _Oh shit_!" He faltered on one of the boards that stuck out a bit, but Mikoto had saved the boy from the painful fate with the hand that he had been covering his eye with. A hushed chorus of gasps, made the fiery male sigh and straighten out Yata before continuing to eat his breakfast.  
>    
>  "I, I--" Yata began.  
>    
>  "Don't worry about it, kid." Was all he said, reaching out to his mug and placed it to his lips. He hesitated for a bit before letting out a puff of exasperated air. "Can I help you all with something?"  
>    
>  "Did you hurt yourself, Mikoto?" Anna spoke up, he looked over at her before setting the cup down and ran a hand through his red locks.  
>    
>  "Well, are you gonna tell us or what?" Izumo asked, putting down one glass and picking up another to begin his polishing session again.  
>    
>  Mikoto's cheeks were irrelatively carmine as he ashamedly gazed down at his hand on the bar, now you all were really curious.   
>    
>  "I, I was trying to open my new toothpaste and--" His hands clenched into a fist. "God, I'm so stupid I pulled out a damn wrench and tried to get that little fucker open, the cap flew across the room, ricocheted against the mirror and flew right into my eye."  
>    
>  You were the first to burst out into laughter and the rest followed being that your joyousness was contagious, albeit embarrassed Mikoto found himself enjoying the moment as well.   
>    
>  "Poor, Mikoto." Izumo teased, giving him a bag of ice to put on his wounded eye. You left Anna's hair and wrapped your arms around the foolishly injured man and lifted his hand from his eye once more.  
>    
>  "I can kiss it better." You laughed, pressing your lips to bruised flesh. A low chuckle rumbled from the depths of his throat as he snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. A dish towel found its way on top of your heads as both parties (minus Anna, obviously), jeered at the display of affection.  
>    
>  "Get a room!"


	4. ➳ chapstick { shouhei akagi x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this has to be the cutest one by far that i have written like shouhei is such a cupcake i love him

 

 

> It was a beautiful day to sit around and do absolutely nothing, and that's exactly what you did as sat around with the guys sharing drinks and pizza at the skatepark. Fall was right around the corner and you could feel that your lips were transitioning along with the seasonal distress of having chapped lips. As you fished around in your pocket, you found your chapstick and applied it to your lips and laughed at whatever dirty joke Chitose was uttering at the moment. Looking to your right you saw that Shouhei seemed to be mimicking your action and-- _oh my God_.  **He had the** _same_ **chapstick as you!**  
>    
>  "Shouhei, look!" You thrusted out your matching chapstick to him, and gradually got the short-spanned attention of the males around you. They chuckled at you before continuing their conversation, leaving you and Shouhei be. He laughed and held out his as well.  
>    
>  "Yeah, I guess so." He beamed at you. The blood suddenly rushed to your face as you practically melted under his serene gaze. He was possibly the most adorable human alive, but unfortunately he was not yours. "Except I put a little sticker on the bottom of mine, see?"  
>    
>  He flipped to the underside to show a little flame sticker pressed to the surface, making you crack a little smile. Not realizing that he excused himself for a moment to throw something away, you became engulfed in the skaters around you and failed to realize that you opened his chapstick to reapply to your lips.   
>    
>  "Hey, [name]?" His voice gaining your attention. You hummed in response and looked up at him, still putting on the lip balm. His cheeks slightly flustered as he gazed down at you. "Y-you're using my chapstick."  
>    
>  "No I'm not see look--" You turned the tube over and your heart practically stopped when your eyes laid on the tiny flame sticker. It seemed to match the color of your face. "Shohei I'm--"  
>    
>  "It's cool. I don't really mind." He smiled, gently plucking it out of your fingers and popped open the cap, shamelessly administering the soothing balm on his lips. You stared at him, mouth slight parted as he bent forward to whisper in your ear only low enough for you to hear.  
>    
>  "It's kinda like an indirect kiss, yeah?"


	5. ➳ bad day { you chitose x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re has a terrible day and a stranger makes an unexpected turn in their day

 

> Everything that you imagined that could go horribly wrong did exactly that. Your hair was a mess, clothes stained with ink blotches, customers being difficult to extremes you didn't know possible and of course as you stand in front of your stupid car it had a large dent right on the bumper.   
>    
>  "Fuckin' great!" You spat, and began to kick it with all your might. "Fuck. My. Life!"  
>    
>  "Hey whadya think you're doin' to my car?!" A masculine voice called out from the darkness, making your body jolt. You gave the car another look and realized that in fact it was not your car. A dark figure out in the distance with only the steady blaze of a cigarette bud, sticking out in the abyss of darkness. "You can't just go around kickin' other peoples cars, what would that make of you?"  
>    
>  His frame now illuminated by the street lamp, and you could definitely infer that he was in fact very, very attractive. Just your fuckin' luck. Chestnut brown locks with luminous eyes to match, fair skin, clad in a plaid shirt and jeans. He made such a simple outfit work so well.  
>    
>  "So what? You're just gonna gawk at me and not even answer why you're beating my car?" He didn't even seem mad, just obscenely smug. It killed you.   
>    
>  "N-no, I just--well, I--" You stammered, fidgeting under his fixed gaze as he dragged out another puff of smoke and wow did he look hot. "I thought it was my car..."  
>    
>  He snorted. "Your car? You didn't even come here in a car, you arrived here on a bus." His eyes widened as he realized what he had just uttered, cheeks a rosy tinge as the smoke wafted from his bud. Your eyebrows quirked a bit as you felt yourself getting a bit smug, albeit a little creeped out.  
>    
>  You crossed your arms. "And how did you know that Mr.I'm-So-Cool-And-Smug-Smokin'-My-Cig? Were you spying on me?" He averted his gaze and pouted his lips in a childish manner as he tapped his cigarette a few times before taking another drag. It seemed almost as if he were contemplating on whether to tell the truth or just make up some lame excuse. "Well?"  
>    
>  "I-I, it's none of your concern!" He said defensively, sticking his nose in the air, face still flustered making him look absolutely adorable.  
>    
>  "It is absolutely my concern. You were follow  _me_! I deserve a right to know," Your expression now even more pompous than before. "or you know I could call the cops."  
>    
>  He suddenly got very animated, waving both hands outwards and shook his head. "No, no you got it all wrong! It's for your own protection, I swear!"   
>    
>  By this time he looked absolutely defeated as he pinched his nose in frustration. Your mien now a serious one. "Explain." His eyes lit up with determination as he sat on a nearby bench and patted the seat next to him. Cautiously you wrapped your arms around yourself as you sat beside him, but kept your distance from the strange man.   
>    
>  "Well for the past week--"  
>    
>  "Past week?!" You blurted, looking at him with wild eyes as he sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah," He breathed out a sigh and recomposed himself in a solemn manner. "Well, it's not like I have been looking over you for long while just since that day I passed by you, you know checking you out and all, I noticed that this guy kept staring you down. I got a little suspicious about it and it turns out he's been stalking you and I just wanted to make sure I was there if he pulled anything. I don't think you need to worry anymore though, he hasn't been showing up lately."  
>    
>  You quirked an eyebrow. "So kinda like an unpaid bodyguard?"  
>    
>  "Think of it as volunteering, yeah?" He laughed and you smiled to yourself, looking at your shoes. "Yeah, I guess that makes things a little better. Er, by the way sorry about your car..."  
>    
>  "Ah, no worries. So all is forgiven?" He tilted his head to the side. His silky, chestnut hair moved to the side covering a bit of his eyes as he gazed at you with a cute smile. "Well, I don't see any reason to be mad at you, but,"  
>    
>  His shoulders sulked as a depressive aura shrouded him. "There's a but?"  
>    
>  You pointed a finger in the air. "But you have to give me a ride home because no way am I going home like this at such a late hour."  
>    
>  His smiled returned brighter than ever. "On one condition." You sighed, hunching your shoulders. "Now you're the one making conditions..."  
>    
>  "I get one date with a pretty lady." He winked. You nervously chuckled as you fidgeted with the loose strings of your dirtied blouse and nodded in agreement. "Deal."  
>    
>  He held out his hand and you shook it, warm and calloused as you leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek but he turned and instead you planted one right on his mouth. Both your eyes broadened as you froze still, heartbeat thrumming loudly in your ears and he slowly separated from your lips only for you to mesh them once more, threading your fingers through his soft locks. Pulling back this time, you both were far from astonished, blinking profusely as he tried to register what just happened awhile his features were dashed with a dainty rose.  You leaned in once more, the corners of you lips turned up as you spoke.  
>    
>  "Are you gonna take me home now?"


	6. ➳ soft { saburouta bandou x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some more lazy days at homra :)

 

> Homra always meant home to you no matter what the circumstances. It was a place where no one minded if you crashed for awhile because you didn't want to go back to the depths of loneliness that was your apartment, a place where you could always find comfort in any member, even Bandou. Though he had a very quiet albeit arrogant persona, he was rather gentle and flustered when you were around. It was something you found endearing.  
>    
>  "Hey, [name], you gotta wake up." A voice, disturbed your deep slumber and you groaned in response pulling the blanket over your head. He sighed as he tugged off the comfortable fabric, forcing you to become aware of your surroundings. It was raining; you watched as the raindrops raced down the window pane and the sound of cars passing sounded far away as you gazed at him. His glasses were off and tucked in his breast pocket, baseball cap set on the table and hoodie behind his back. You barely recognized the beautiful human in front of you.   
>    
>  "Wh-what are you looking at?" He stammered, staring down at you with a flustered expression. Your impulses got the best of you as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down with you. His whole body stiffened, feeling foreign in your vice-like grip, you did not seem like you were letting go anytime soon.   
>    
>  "You're so soft and warm and you smell  _really_ good..." You muttered, burying your face in the curve of his shoulder. His heartbeat erratic as he stared at the wall in front of him not knowing how to react. You were known to be a little touchy from time to time, but they were only hugs, jabs to the side and soft, fluttery touches to exposed parts of his skin (nothing inappropriate too though). "[n-name]..."  
>    
>  "Shh..." You placed a finger to his lips and your thumb lingered there, brushing over his lips. A smirk tugged at your lips as you kissed his hair and you heard him suck a breath in. One of your eyes cracking open a bit as watched him shift and bravely pull your body towards him. The ends of his midnight strands tickled at your face and you giggled, snuggling into his chest and felt him pull the blanket up to your chin.   
>    
>  "I thought you said I had to wake up." You teased, tracing the contour of his collarbones with your fingertips. He let out a shaky breath as he nudged his legs between yours. Might as well get comfortable right?  
>    
>  "Well, I don't see you getting up anytime soon." He grumbled, fingering your hair as he felt his eyes beginning to get heavy with sleep. You hummed in response and let your eyes shut, letting sleep welcome you in open arms. A small smile pulling up at the corners of his mouth as he pressed a kiss to your forehead and soon followed your suit.


	7. ➳ bewilder { masaomi dewa x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> descriptions are annoying, so just read to find out lol

> For the past few days, the weather was unbearably hot, but after last night's storm the air seemed significantly cooler as you made your way down the street from your apartment to go grocery shopping. The streets weren't quite as busy and that made you feel a little better knowing you didn't have to shove and push past people in order to get to a supermarket. Checking your phone for the time it had been 2:01 PM, you couldn't spend too long out or else you might just miss your favorite show on television. You sighed as you got a text from your mum asking about how you were settling into your apartment not realizing that your foot got caught in a huge crack in the sidewalk.    
>    
>  There went your phone and your dignity, because the next thing you knew you were face first into someone's crotch and for some reason you only gazed up at them and noticed that the person you practically defaced was actually pretty attractive. Coffee colored hair with eyes to match, a maroon derby hat and square glasses that framed his face, giving him a fashionable 'nerd look' that you weren't the most fond of, but he seemed to make it work and how could you forget that agitated expression plagued with a scarlet red.   
>    
>  But how embarrassing was it to find yourself in  _that_  position; you could never live this down. Not now, not ever. You scrambled to get up, shaking, nerves getting the best of you as you couldn't even bare to spare him a glance. But wouldn't that make you look stuck-up, standoffish? You couldn't handle that thought either.   
>    
>  Offering your hand to him, you failed to notice he already gotten up. "I'm sorry you al-alright?"   
>    
>  He shyly smiled. "M'fine, thanks. Don't worry about it, though. Next time you shouldn't be texting and walking at the same time. Lots of accidents happen that way."   
>    
>  "Y-yeah, you're probably right." You stammered, averting your gaze as you fiddled your fingers.    
>    
>  "This you're phone?" He asked, handing you your cellular device that now, much to your dismay, had a shattered screen. You huffed in frustration as you ran your thumb over the cracked screen and closed your eyes to let out an exasperated sigh.    
>    
>  "That's just great." You muttered, with a pout that made his heart do a flip.    
>    
>  He nervously scratched his temple as he spoke. "I-I could fix it if you wanted, no charge."   
>    
>  Your eyes lit up at the offer. "Really, you'd do that? We haven't even introduced ourselves and your willing to do that for me?"   
>    
>  "Masaomi Dewa." He offered out his hand. You gratefully took it, giving it a firm shake. "[surname], [name]."   
>    
>  "Now that we know each other I think it's appropriate that I fix your phone." He slyly smiled, secretly proud of himself that he could be so suave with a girl. If only Chitose was here to see it.   
>    
>  "Hah, thanks, really that means a lot." You replied, letting your arm fall back to your side.    
>    
>  "No problem, were you going somewhere?" He inquired, and you let out another sigh.   
>    
>  "Yeah, actually, I was going grocery shopping because I'm running low on food. But seeing as my phone is practically my only means of contacting any of my family or friends..."   
>    
>  "Got it. It may take awhile, but do mind if we head over to Homra? It's where I keep all my stuff." You opened your mouth to speak but he seemed to beat you to it. "Homra, like the bar? It's my crew's place to crash because one of our members owns the bar there. Do you mind?" Now, he felt like he was kinda scaring you off and he by any means did  _not_  want to do that, especially because you were so damn pretty and he couldn't let the precious opportunity slip.   
>    
>  "A-are they scary?" It was a stupid question, but your paranoia was getting the best of you again. For you it was only normal to have such ridiculous thoughts.   
>    
>  He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, they may seem tough, but they're all a bunch of idiots."   
>    
>  You started to feel a little embarrassed. "O-oh..."   
>    
>  "Don't worry they don't bite, promise." He said. With a cute, warm smile like that how could you refuse?


	8. ➳ photo sketch booth { rikio kamamoto x reader }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tell me how i'm doing maybe?

> Chuck E. Cheese was something that was a blast from the past, though once in a blue moon you and the guys would find yourselves cheating your way through petty arcade games. It was funny watching Izumo and Mikoto get super competitive with skeeball as Anna watched with a small smile on her face. Just to the right of them was Chitose and Yata who would walk up to the 4000 point hole and drop them in there, only to have little kids complain and point to their parents. Shouhei and Bandou would be furiously challenging each other on Daytona USA with Kousuke, Dewa and Eric cheering them on. Childish? Hell yes, but it was something that helped you all relax.   
>    
>  It was summer which meant that Kamamoto was the centre of attention when it came to females, but seeing as it was a kids playpen he wasn't catching many eyes, well with the small exception of the single moms but none of that really bothered you. You just wanted to have some fun like the other guys, so you ending up dragging the blonde-haired beauty to an empty photo sketch booth that was usually preoccupied with parents and their children. He laughed as you pratically yelled at him from the outside to insert the coins in their respectable place. The booth was so tiny that you just lost all the fucks you ever gave and unceremoniously plunked right onto Kamamoto's lap.   
>    
>  He had to remind himself to keep his blood rushing to his face, even it was a bit embarrassing to know that he was easily flustered in your presence. "[n-name]!" His voice reaching a high-pitch squeak, but you purposefully ignored it and slung your arms around his neck.   
>    
>  "Smile!" You cheered, and before he knew it your soft, warm lips were pressed against his cheekbone. His eyes squeezed shut as couldn't help but laugh and neither could you. Your laughter suddenly faltered as he faced you, his own around wrapped around your waist as he gazed up at you, nose brushing and eyelids half-lidded. He immediately dove at your lips, ravishing in the taste of your blue raspberry ring pop you had previous eaten as he entangled his hand through your hair, deepening the kiss. A small moan left your lips as you shifted in his lap now straddling him, threading your own digits into his silky locks as his hands slid to your backside.    
>    
>  On the outside, the gang was currently scouring the kiddy arcade for their companions but they couldn't seem to find them. As everyone seemed to give up Shouhei decided to do another run through and walked by the photo sketch booth and found a small printed copy of the photo Kamamoto and you had taken not too long ago. He smiled, looking at how happy you two seemed to be, that was until he heard an elongated moan coming from the booth. The kind that made his entire face go sweet vermillion.   
>    
>  "Oi, Shouhei, what's wrong with ya?" Mikoto called out from his seat at the booth. Shouhei slowly walked away from the booth and quickly handed him the photo. Mikoto's eyes widened as everyone seemed to be leaning over his shoulder to get a peek. Izumo was the first to bust out laughing and everyone seemed to smile while Mikoto gave him a knowing look and the blonde nodded in acknowledgement.   
>    
>  "[name]! Rikio! Hurry and finish up your business so we can get the hell out of here!" Izumo yelled out. You both froze in place and shared shameful glances as you untangled yourselves from one another and made your way out, with similar flustered looks. A couple of whistles could be heard from the crew as you fixed your clothes, running a hand through your tousled hair. It was definitely a sight to see.   
>    
>  "Ah, let's go home already. I'm kinda worn out, aren't you Anna?" Tatara finally said, stretching his arm and the small girl nodded. You all exited the building, Rikio and you lagging a bit behind as he entwined his fingers with yours. A small clearing of the throat made you both slip your hands back to their rightful sides as you glance back to a flustered Shouhei.    
>    
>  He handed you the photo you forgot to retrieve. "Y-you guys left this."   
>    
>  You giggled at bit before thanking him and neatly placed it in your wallet before reaching out to Rikio's hand. He smiled at you, placing a kiss to the tip of your nose, not a care in the world for a thing as you leant into his gentle touch. 


	9. ➳ wrong address { akira hidaka x reader }

Another day, another letter sent to the wrong address. It was about the fifth time in a row that you received the incorrect mail. Was it that hard to read the numbers on your house? You huffed as you pushed open your door and jogged to your neighbors door. Your heart raced at the thought of his handsome face and that vibrant smile of his that seemed to rip your soul apart, in a good way of course. Your neighbor, Hidaka, was to die for. His warm coffee eyes, silky chestnut locks and that toned body that always seemed to be hiding under his clothes. You definitely did not undress him with your eyes every time he passed by your house or went out to work or anything. Or look at his ass every chance you got, no that'd mean you were interested him. You shook your head from the ridiculous thoughts that clouded your mind.  
  
Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door and waited, shifting on your feet until you heard the door unlock and open up to a shirtless Hidaka. Your jaw involuntarily dropped as you shamelessly checked out his defined torso. He cleared his throat and you snapped out of your trance. A blush crept onto your cheeks as you cut off his "can I help you?" when you jutted his mail right in front of him. He examined the mail and looked at the address as scratched your cheek nervously.  
  
"I-I got your mail again, so I was just giving it back to the rightful owner." You mumbled, looking down at the wooden planks of his porch. He chuckled lowly and you looked up at him with uncertainty.  
  
"This," He held up the letter and pointed to the number on the envelope. You dryly gulped. "Isn't my mail. It's Mrs. Takeda's, who is the nice lady who lives on the other side of you."  
  
You opened your mouth to retort but he beat you to it. "You know if I didn't know any better. I would think that you're trying to come on to me Ms. [surname]." He teased.  
  
Your face reddened as you snatched the letter out of his hand. "S-Sorry for disturbing you! I-it's--I've just been getting your mail lately, so I just assumed it was yours. Have a great rest of the day!"   
  
But as you were trying to rush off his property, his hand rested on his shoulder and you tensed at his sudden contact. You turned around his face was less than a hair breadth apart.  
  
His warm breath fanned your face as he spoke. "You should come over."


End file.
